


Daffodils

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian makes an obvious reference. James was expecting something more creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: daffodils

Sebastian ran his fingers through James’ dark hair. It was getting a little bit too long, but Seb liked it that way; longer hair made Jim look softer, younger. The blond smiled as he wrapped a loose thread of hair around his finger. It felt… nice, being back at home and lying sprawled on the couch with Jim pressed to his chest. Especially after that stupid domestic. They had so many of those, an old married couple, really.

Sebastian shook his head. He didn’t want to think about their last argument. The most important thing was that they managed to make up. The only reminder of the past few days was a bouquet of daffodils in a bright blue vase standing on the coffee table. Seb picked them up on his way back home. Well, he actually stole them from someone’s garden, but it didn’t really matter - when Jim came into the picture, Sebastian would do everything for him without hesitation. And those yellow flowers reminded him of that spring afternoon he and Jim spent in the Lake District.

_For oft, when on my couch I lie,_ Seb recited melodically, still stroking Jim’s hair, _In vacant or in pensive mood, they flash upon that inward eye which is the bliss of solitude-_

‘And then my heart with pleasure fills,’ James mumbled, his eyes closed, ‘and dances with the daffodils,’ he sighed softly, ‘Wordsworth, Sebby?’ Jim’s voice was sleepy. ‘Really?’

The blond giggled quietly.

_Sorry, Jimmy,_ he delicately scratched James’ scalp, _I will recite you Keats next time, okay?_

Jim nodded slowly and pressed his face to Sebastian’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> The verses recited by Jim and Seb come from the last stanza of William Wordsworth's poem _The Daffodils_. Actually, it was the first thing that came into my mind when I saw this prompt.
> 
> Seb knows a lot about Lake Poets while Jim is Keats' fan.


End file.
